memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)
|registry = NCC-1701-C |owner = |operator = Starfleet |status = Destroyed |datestatus = 2344 }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. It was the fourth Federation starship to bear [[Enterprise history|the name Enterprise]]. In 2344, Rachel Garrett served as the ship's commanding officer. Lineage :See [[Enterprise history|''Enterprise history]]'' History Final mission at Narendra III :Main article: Battle of Narendra III In 2344, the ''Enterprise responded to a distress call from the Klingon outpost on Narendra III, which was under attack by the Romulan Star Empire. When the Enterprise arrived at the outpost, she was engaged by four s. The ship suffered major damage to her warp nacelles and external hull, with 125 crew members surviving. During the firefight, a temporal rift was created. The ship entered it and, almost instantly, emerged from it. ( ) Creation of an alternate history The severely damaged Enterprise drifted through the rift, emerging in the year 2366 (precisely 22 years, three months and four days later), and encountered her successor, the . The crew discovered that the outpost at Narendra III had been completely destroyed, and a state of existed between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Both crews eventually realized that the current timeline was a result of the Enterprise-C's absence from the battle, and determined that the Enterprise-C needed to return to their own time through the rift. While the Enterprise-D assisted in repairs, both ships soon came under attack from the Klingons, and Captain Garrett was subsequently killed. Lieutenant Natasha Yar, the Enterprise-D's tactical officer, learned from Guinan that, if the Enterprise-C was successful, in the new timeline that would be created she would die a meaningless death. Not comfortable with that idea, Yar requested and was granted a transfer to the Enterprise-C. The last surviving senior officer of the Enterprise-C, Lt. Richard Castillo, assumed command of the ship and, under the protection of the Enterprise-D, took her back into the rift to return to 2344. ( ) Back to 2344 The Enterprise-C returned at the same time it left its timeline. It engaged the Romulans and was eventually destroyed. In the aftermath of the battle, the Klingons were deeply impressed by the act of self-sacrifice by a Starfleet crew to protect a Klingon outpost, and the Enterprise's ultimate legacy was reinforcing the relations between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets, leading to a close alliance of peace. A number of the ship's crewmembers, including Yar, were captured by the Romulans and held prisoner. Yar later gave birth to a half-Romulan daughter named Sela. Starfleet would not commission [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|another Enterprise]] until nearly two decades later in 2363. ( ) Later historical references '' prior to 2364]] Sculptures of the Enterprise-C later adorned the walls of the observation lounges on both the until 2368 and the launched in 2372. ( ; ; ) was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Commander William T. Riker's questions on Professor Berlinghoff Rasmussen's questionnaire dealt mostly with previous Starfleet ships, including innovations of the ''Enterprise-C. ( ) Command crew *Commanding officer **Rachel Garrett (2340s–2366) **Richard Castillo *Tactical Officer **Natasha Yar *Helmsman **Richard Castillo (2340s–2366) **Fredericks See also: [[USS Enterprise-C unnamed 000|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel]] | }} Appendices Appearances * References * ** ** Background information A dedication plaque was made by Michael Okuda for the bridge set. However, due to camera angles and lighting conditions, it was unreadable. The plaque made an appearance in the . According to the plaque, the Enterprise-C was built at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Apocrypha In the Star Trek Online mission "Temporal Ambassador", it was revealed that the Enterprise-D's battle with the Klingons in caused the Enterprise-C to emerge from the temporal rift in 2409 rather than 2344. The alternate timeline remained in place, and the Federation has fallen to the Klingon Empire. However, the Klingon Empire, including the former Federation, and the Romulan Star Empire have been conquered by the Dominion. The Tholian Assembly holds the Enterprise-C at a base in the Azure Nebula, and the player joined forces with Richard Castillo and Tasha Yar to take the Enterprise-C back through another temporal rift to once more restore the timeline. Also in Star Trek Online, a plaque commemorating the Enterprise-C can be seen inside certain fleet starbases. According to the plaque, she was launched in 2332, the date given in the Lost Era novel Well of Souls. External links * * * * bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-C) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701-C) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-C pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)